Farrah Shane Stoppable
by Farrah'Shane'Lightning'Farron
Summary: Ron and Kim are now married and has a wonderful daughter & now that she is at legal age  age 17  it is time for Kim and Ron to tell her the truth about there lives. Will Shane live up to her parents legacy?
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning Of The Legacy

Farrah Stoppable: The Beginning.  
>Summary: Ron and Kim are now married and has a wonderful daughter, and now that she is a young adult, at the age of 17 it is time for Kim and Ron to tell her the truth about there lives and that it is time for her to continue the family generation of the saving the world from crime and war including the terrible crisis that's eventually going to take place. But will everything go according to plan?<p>

It was the middle of the night, around twelve in the morning. Thank god it was the weekends, seeing something was troubling both Mr and Mrs Stoppable, just only four hours ago they were given an unexpected phone call from Dr Betty Director from the global justice, indicating the ex-heroes that the world may suffer a terrible crisis. Shego and Dr Drakken had retired there life of crime but they apparently have a young adult daughter who is yearning to take her parents place with crime in order to send the world to its doom; By facing a terrible crisis.

This had shocked both ex-heroes. Shego and Drakken had a daughter? Not entirely. it turns out Dr Drakken took his genes and Shego's hair DNA and formed an experimental baby. For once it seemed fifty percent of his plan succeeded whilst the other was yet to be fulfilled. Both Ron and Kim knew they both would not be able to battle against all odds to protect the world as Kim was expecting another baby, it would be a terrible advantage for the ex-villains daughter, and Kim could captivate her expecting baby trouble. The proud parents knew sooner or later they would have to come clean about their past to there daughter but never expected it this way.

But there was just one problem; her daughter was going through a lot of treatment. She would be in and out of hospital and therapy. Farrah was no ordinary young girl; she was born with visions, psychic. She would was able to read peoples body language, expressions, and often have visions luring inside her brain. She would find herself meditating, being in a mantra to keep her emotions settled as they were to lurk free in her mind, having her to go through a mental break down. Kim knew deeply in her heart, no matter what it was that was in Farrah's mind that she would protect her family and her surroundings no matter what happens, whether she dies or not, Kim shook off the dying thought from her mind. Beyond that her dear daughter Farrah was going through a tough time for nine years and counting, why we ask? This is because when she was at the age of four, Farrah made a childhood best friend, Sophie Bella who had seemed like the only person who understood Farrah but as times went by and they both were in third grade. Sophie had disappeared…Where? Farrah can only wish she knew…she would try and force her powers to show where she was but none prevailed…Farrah was devastated when she came in to school the following the day and found her very best friend who she would talk to, laugh with, sing with, dance with, have a sleepover with….they were close…inseparable…Farrah was Sophie's protector in school, there was a time where a school bully thought it was a good idea to take Sophie's lunch box and hold on to it, causing the young girls to jump in order to grab it beyond there reach, but Farrah had enough of bully's picking on her best friend so she took matters in her own hands and grabbed anything nearby and began beating the bully with it, causing major injuries and suspension for behaviour, of course Sophie would try and stop Farrah but she realised when Farrah hits her angry side; it's a good idea to leave her alone but before Sophie left she bought Farrah a small gift to always remember her by; a engraved necklace that says "Farrah and Sophie; Best friends until the End"; Farrah never took off the necklace and always wore it wherever she goes, wrapped around in her thick chain…Farrah had many close friends no doubt but they all reminded her of Sophie…her sweet Sophie…she had light beautiful chocolate coloured orbs, long dark red hair that came up to her lower back, creamy looking skin, had a sweet scent of roses, dimples on each of her cheeks, she was half Albanian…she was indeed what Farrah define as Beautiful.

Kim carefully got out of bed, resting her left hand on her outburst stomach assuring the baby inside her womb that she was perfectly safe. Kim allowed a soft sigh escape her lips, she had gotten up for a reason and that was because her mother instinct had kicked in, she had a feeling Farrah was not asleep, she was awake with a pre-occupied  
>mind thoughts running through her head. She was really use to being motherly to her daughter and was finding it worth the while, she loves her daughter and family very much and would do anything to protect them from this crisis but she deeply knew she can not do so in her condition. Kim slowly got up and in a mere paste made her way to her daughter room, the door creaked open as she slowly opened it, alerting Farrah that either her mother or father has entered the very room. Kim walked in to find her daughter was sitting beside her the window; staring at nothing but the beautiful full moon shining beneath her, showing her beautiful features…Farrah had light chocolate brown eyes, slightly tanned skin tone, curly black hair with hints of ginger and blonde in them, was 5 feet tall, a very curvy body with a slight muscular build like her mothers body. Farrah switched her stare from the moon to her mum, and quickly took her mothers hand and guided her to sit on the comfortable chair next to the window, where she was just sitting.<p>

"Farrah, why aren't you in bed? You've got to wake up early in the morning," Kim said relaxing herself on the comfortable chair; feeling relieved nothing had happened to Farrah although their house was filled with many security system and tracking devices. Farrah sat on the floor next her mum and allowed a sigh escape her beautiful features; Kim nodded in understanding and took her daughters hand, placing it on hers. She indeed missed Sophie dearly, Kim rested her other hand on her daughters shoulder, assuring her Sophie will soon come back to her and that she will always be here for her daughter and the little baby in her womb no matter what.

"I just can not find myself to sleep without having her pop in my dreams mother..." she replied as a slight whisper, she still had her eyes laid on the beautiful moon. It was gorgeous, like her beautiful Bestfriend Sophie...

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

A little four year old girl with wavy dark red coloured hair, and beautiful emerald eyes with her hair tied in a pony tail was sitting on the smooth sand. She was on a family holiday with her divorced parents. She lived with her father whilst her mother was busy working 24/7 as an escort bodyguard; the little girl's father? He would take her to work with him, in his lab. She adapted her mother's feisty attitude and flexibility. For a four year old girl she had a lot of sense.

The little girl sat down in the treasure sand, the water creeping up to her feet, she giggled lightly feeling her feet tingle in astonishment. She turned around and saw her father and mother talking like normal school friends…speaking of friends...she's never had a true friend...she would always spend her after school days in karate classes her mother signed her up for, she did not want to do all those things but in her head she was convinced she was meant to grow up like her mummy and become a dangerous weapon.

The little girl felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to find a young girl with black scruffy curly hair, light brown eyes, tanned skin, she was wearing a small black shirt and a red shorts, which was knee length. She gave the young girl a look of confusion; no one would dare encounter towards the emerald eye girl before...who ever did was mostly scared away from her mothers rage. This girl, in her eyes you can tell she was not afraid by her, or felt intimidated. She eyed the other girl carefully noticing she was carrying a chocolate ice cream, gesturing the emerald eyed girl to take it.

''Hi! My name is Farrah Shane Stoppable!'' the chocolate eyed girl hyperactively exclaimed with a sparkling smile. The other girl was astonished, this girl's smile was beautiful, and her stomach clenched as she confusingly had unwanted feelings running in and out of her.

''Hi...I' am Sophie Bella Go, nice to meet you, '' Sophie said, slowly getting up extending her hand, the in front of her giggled uncontrollably and took the soft pale hands.

"That is a beautiful name! Hey would you like to be my best friend?" the raven-head exclaimed with a smile. The red head felt as though her heart melted seeing this strange young girl with her happy-go-lucky smile and nodded before throwing her petite arms around the raven-heads shoulder.

"Yes! Hehe," the red head replied, breaking apart with her cheeks being flushed.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

><p>Farrah sighed. She remembered meeting her best friend very clearly; she was indeed missing her, from that day on in the beach the two girls would unexpectedly meet in awkward places or situations.<p>

"Make sure you get some sleep dear," Kim replied to her daughter who nodded lightly, she helped her mother up when she noticed with a glimpsed her mother was making a move to make her way off to sleep in her room. As Farrah walked back in her room she collapsed on her soft mattress and allowed her eyes to drift her off to sleep…as along as she see's her dear friend in her sleep, that is all that matters to her, before she closed her eyes in to darkness she turned back to the moon and allowed unwanted tears to fall from her beautiful eyes.


	2. Chapter 2: Another Boring Day, Or Is It?

_**'Beep, Beep' **_

Farrah cringed in annoyance. She switched over to her left hand side of the bed and yawned, she stretched her long arm over to the direction where the sound was coming from and picked it up. Her Blackberry Curve 8520 kimmunicator went off making a funny sound constantly… It was not a morning alarm clock, the beeping would occur every hour in an unexpected time of day, she did not know what it was but shrugged each time it was noticed by her or her parents. There was a time where Farrah would get fed up of the annoying sound and finds her self confronting her mother and father about it, who both would stare at each other with eyes of an eagle before assuring Farrah it does not mean anything and that they will get it fixed. But _no _Farrah thought. She could somehow sense something was awfully wrong.

Farrah got out of bed in the process and gave out a loud yawn, indicating she was still tired. She does not know why but she has a strong feeling her parents were hiding something, being slightly physic was often paranoid, especially when she had a terrifying vision she needed to talk to her mum about, she would close her eyes for a peaceful mantra only to hear voices, people screaming, her mum and dad holding on to each other for protection, kids screaming, houses torn apart, her dear Sophie; her sweet best friend hanging for her dreadful life. Farrah would often open her eyes to find water pouring down from her head to her shirt, unwanted ice drops from her eyes, with sweaty palms…scared? Yes she was. What did this vision mean? What was going on? Who is she really? All these questions running through her head…gave her the impression she was born not only because her parents were in love, but maybe because there was fate waiting for her to fulfil her destiny…but what destiny?

Farrah jumped lightly when she felt something had jumped on her shoulder; she almost allowed a short scream out of her system until a small black paw rested against her pale purple lips, Kitten. Her pet, her unusual pet mole like cat, her pet was half mole rat and half cat. A rather unusual creature but god can create many undesirable creatures. Her father's naked mole rat fell in love with a cat and they happily gave birth to Kitten, the exact same day as Farrah's birthday. Her pet was very small and looked like a kitten. A small cute black kitten but was indeed half of both breed. Sure the Cat would grow but although it's an adult cat it still looked like a kitten, hence where she got the name from. Farrah did not mind, she rather have her pet look like a cat other than a mole rat, not that she found anything wrong with it, except the fact they would often scare her when she was just four, but now she was kind of use to it.

"Kitten? You know I don't like being sneaked on!" Farrah exclaimed, her voice sounding exactly like Kim. The kitten giggled lightly and snarled at Farrah who raised a questioning brow.

"Mum wants you downstairs," the Kitten answered, Farrah nodded in understanding and allowed a little yawn to take over her expressive features. How was the cat able to talk you asked? when Farrah was just six and a half years old she had her twin Uncles Jim and Tim to babysit her while they were handling with explosives, as Farrah at the time did not understand anything, Farrah were in the twins lab and mixed up two experiments together and had accidently gave the liquor to kitten thinking it was milk she has made. From that day on the pet kitten rat was intelligent who was able to speak her mind and shape shift her self from a kitten to a fearless lioness cat. When Farrah was younger and seemed to attract bullies Kitten would often feel useless from protecting her best friend and had found herself magically transform her self from a cute cat to a monstrous creature. She would be around Farrah with pride and dignity seeing she felt as though she had for once done something eventful and protective, she was always told to take care of Farrah by both Ron and Kim, and Kitten found herself being over protective towards Farrah just like her parents.

"Yeah, I will be downstairs soon," she replied back sighing. This was just another normal day in Farrah's opinion, she wakes up, eats, does errands, goes out with her friends, comes home, meditates, sleep and then the same routine all over again, but unknowledgeable to her that was all about to change from a normal girl to some one much more, with strength and power.

Much later Farrah came running down the stairs with the urge of happiness. Fact was she was not happy but to keep her parents from worrying so much she would put on a fake smile when deep down her eyes would tear up in to tiny glass shattering in pieces. She walked in the kitchen to find both her mum and dad sitting down with Kitten on the table drinking some milk; she felt eyes on her as she slowly glided her way to the fridge, taking out a gallon of orange and mango juice, mixing two flavoured juice together. She brought the glass to her lips and allowed the fluid to savour her throat in a calm manner.

"Dear, we got a lot to talk about," Kim said, avoiding her daughter's eyes. Ron gestured Farrah to take a seat beside them who stared at them in confusion and obliged.

* * *

><p>(<em>Farrah's Point Of View)<em>

I stared at mum and dad in confusion…a lot to talk about? Like what? Oh gods please do not tell me it has something to do with my depression with the fact my childhood best friend who I have not seen in years, had mysteriously disappeared. I sighed and nodded in return and sat on the family table in the kitchen, beside them. I held on to my nerves, my right foot shaking uncontrollably, I felt my heart beat pulsing. Something felt awfully wrong; I calmly regained my composure and gave my parents an reassuring smile.

"We're not who you think we are," my mother said, I jaw slouched slightly, my eyebrows raised in questioning. What did she mean? We are not who you think we are? Is she trying to say I' am not her daughter? I'm not one of them? The Stoppables?

"Before you were born and before me and your mother were married, we were spies. International spies who would protect the world from anything bad that occurred in earth. Your mum was the world famous spy, while I was her assistant. And your godmother Dr Director? Yeah well she's the head of global justice. We kept this from you because we didn't want you to worry…but only yesterday your godmother gave us a call…a terrible crisis is about to struck the world to its terrible doom…the daughter of our oldest foe is striking Middleton…" my father stated, I sighed in relief, that explains my vision then, it still doesn't explain why I do not feel belonged here, I mean no doubt I do love my parents and my little baby brother or sister my mum was pregnant with. I stared back at my mum and dad and nodded in understanding.

"I see. Well I would not want you and mum to go through any trouble of protecting us and the world from the terrible crisis. And if I HAVE to live the family legacy…I guess I will," I replied smiling lightly. In truth I don't want to live up to the family legacy but I do not want my family to die in front of my very eyes…nor the other people in this planet, whether they're cruel or spiteful, also as along as it helps me think of something else other than Holly then I guess I will go through it, for my family and for myself.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," my mother said, slowly getting up, holding on to her stomach, I got up and ran to her side, helping her with her steps. I shook my head and gave her my cheeky grin.

"No I don't want to. I Need to," I replied back.

So maybe this isn't just another boring day as I thought it was.


	3. Chapter 3: Great Power

Kim Possible: Farrah Stoppable

Chapter 3: With Great Power, Comes Great Responsibility.

* * *

><p>A dark looking man in his mid sixties removed his sunglasses in annoyance, he leaned both his hands behind his grey hair, he was getting old for this...but he wanted two families to pay. Pay for his failure. The fact he was caught and was sentenced for life in jail. There was no way he would rot in hell without taking those who was responsible for his sentence down along with him. He escaped a couple of years ago but took drastic measures and had plastic surgery done along with a sex change turning from a female to a tall man…that way he could get away with murder known as a man without a face, he was indeed the most wanted man who no one has ever acknowledge before in history. He rested his hands against his head, supporting his head against the hard leather arm chair, he looked down at his table where laid two different photographs of two different girls, who would be in there teenage years. He laughed hysterically, his plan was slowly binding together like a formula, he knew what he did when the two babies were born, he was just as excited as they were when they find out the two do not belong. But he felt like challenging one of them. Testing there ability. Elimination would have him handle the death cards right. He smiled as his old nimble fingers picked up a nearby phone, his fingers automatically dialling the number. He picked up a small hand knife and pierced it through one of the photographs. SHE will be eliminated.<p>

* * *

><p><em>(Farrah's P.O.V)<em>

I thought today was going to be a boring day but it seems I was wrong...what's the odds against all that? Only last night I was depressed because I was missing my best friend...and today I found out the past visions of my parents being a spy was actually true. And now I have to live up to the family expectations of a legacy. Question is; am I up for it?

"Are you sure you want to go through with this honey? If you don't want to then you don't need to go ahead with the family legacy," my mum said to me, placing her hand on mine, as though she was reading my thoughts. I looked up to her and nodded with a smile on my face.

"I'm sure. Could you tell me who else was part of the team? If I may ask...if its classified information then I understand," I asked, wanting to know more details although I knew deeply who were involved with the saving the world scheme. Well just a slightest idea.

"Well, your godmothers Monique and Betty, your godfather Wade, your auntie Joss Possible who is currently saving the world with Betty, Agent Will your Uncles Jim, Tim, but your twin uncles are at the moment only to take care of the gadgets and weapons, and then the last but not least the retired team go, uncles of your arch enemy," she finished. I stared in disbelief, all of them? Shocking my twin uncles were part of the team. But wow. I'm surprised grandma and granddad are not part of this, I guess my grandparents just accepted mums role in the saving the world event and watched her every move, sure they would worry about her but they probably slowly understood their little princess was growing up, just like I' am.

"Well when some one strike, Farrah will not be alone, I'm here. I'll take full responsibility on her actions," Kitten said looking up from her bowl of milk to me; I only laughed and just nodded agreeing with my cat. Sometimes I'd find it extremely funny that both her and my parents are over protective of me, still leaves me quite suspicious among them. You see we keep the fact that she can talk a secret, only me my parents, uncles, aunts, godparents, and grandparents knew Kitten could talk for an animal. I mean after all I WAS the one who turned her the way she is, and to be honest I do not regret it, its good to have a friend who does look out for you but also gives you words of advise although I can look after myself.

"Yeah so if I accidentally get injured during a battle, blame Kitten!" I exclaimed, smirking at my cat.

"Exactly...wait…what?" She screeched, "That's not what I meant you bloody human!" She screamed, making a squeaky sound with her claws. I only giggled and smiled innocently. Kitten was a easy cat to annoy, revenge was sweet. Serves her right for sneaking up on me and frightening me to death a few minutes ago.

* * *

><p><em>(Normal View)<em>

Farrah and Kitten stared at each other for a few minutes, the cats face flushed with anger and embarrassment, while the young girl was smirking innocently. Kim coughed to clear the tension in the air and broke the staring competition her daughter and Kitten was happening to have.

"Farrah dear me and your father will be going to the hospital for our first baby scan, I'll bring you back a picture ok? There's food in the oven for when you are hungry, we won't be long," Kim said, as she slowly got up with help from Ron.

"Yeah, we're taking Kitten too because we need the vets to get rid of her fleas! And then it's Nachos!" Ron exclaimed to his daughter like a little girl, both Farrah and Kim just giggled. Ron took his wife's hand and guided her through the front door; Kim smiled and gave her daughter a hug as along with a kiss on the forehead, as so Ron did the same.

* * *

><p><em>(Farrah's P.O.V)<em>

I waved goodbyes to my parents as they exited the house and on to the family vehicle. I was home alone, only for a few hours, two hours the least...I walked from the long hall way in to the living room, the living room had bright yellow wallpapers, red carpet, flat screen Television on the wall, three different laptops, a big family wardrobe of photographs, newspapers articles and trophies on the right hand corner of the room...I scanned the wardrobe to find one picture that had caught my attention...I slowly walked over to the wooden wardrobe and opened the door to it, it creaked as I opened the old cupboard, cobwebs covering the photograph and my vision. I picked it up and stared at it in confusion...it was a photograph of a woman in her mid-twenties, with pale green skin, blackish-greenish hair, sharp claws, she was wearing a green and black dress that came down to her knees, her left shoulder was left exposed while the right shoulder was covered with a green scarf, she looked like she was posing while another woman was behind her looking like she was going to leap on her and attack...I stared closely at the other woman and found her to look EXACTLY like mum!.. As I continued to stare at the old picture of memories I had a painful yet strong electric current running through me like thunder...I felt like I've known this woman from somewhere...I gripped the picture harder and closed my eyes to find a portrait of the two woman in my head; the pale green woman shot her claws as she got in a fighting stance, allowing green flames of acid form in to molecules of a circulating moon, she smirked at her prey and lunged herself towards her meal, who ducked every inch of the green claw heading towards her, she allowed the Queen of green to fasten her steps of the beat, her flames expanding, rotating, towards the other woman like an exploding volcano, the fearless prey leaped to her attacker, both crumbling down in to darkness...only screaming and echoes of there voices where heard...and the whispers of my name…

"It was never meant to be like this Farrah...take vengeance...I love you," the voice echoed in my head, it sounded like…like…Sophie…

I shot my eyes open and found my palms sweaty...it was another vision...this woman...these two woman...something's wrong...DEAD wrong...I placed the picture back and found that a green rock that I found glowing was behind it keeping the picture in place...what a indescribable way to hold a picture, I shrugged and held the rock, examining it…it looked paranormal, rocks doesn't glow in such colour…slowly the colour and glow from the rock was slowly fading, maybe a battery was inside the object, I shrugged as I slowly placed the photograph and the dull rock back inside the cupboard and closed it, not wanting anything more to do with the objects...I slowly backed away and collapsed on a nearby sofa suddenly feeling rather weak, constipated, sweating, worrying, chanting, pain in my body, my nails growing, my skin changing, my legs stretching, hair growing...before I could acknowledge on what may be happening to me my eyelids closed, welcoming me in to complete utter darkness.

_**An Hour Later,**_

"Haha, what a coward...seems to me she passed out right before we arrived," I heard a dark yet mysterious voice say, with a thick Irish accent, his voice deep and electronic. I opened my eye lids slowly to find two men dressed in suits, all wearing sun glasses, one had scruffy blonde hair, second was a tall heavy weighted bald man who looked like a wrestler...they looked around there mid forties maybe?...and they both also look hungry…not for food...but lust...I tried to get myself up only to find myself tied up on to the kitchen chair I was earlier sitting in when me and my parents were having that discussion. I found both my hands tied behind me, I could feel the rope burn in to my skin as I forcefully tried loosening it…the men laughed at my attempt.

"Trying to escape are we?" the blonde mocked, laughing hysterically. I looked at him and just growled as I continued struggling beneath the ropes hoping to break free.

"What the fuck do you want?" I spat coldly...wanting to desperately break free and attack this moron of a jerk and wipe that smug off his face…how DARE he break in to my house and tie me up…and for what? Just because of a lustful desire?

"You're the famous Miss Possible daughter are you not?" He asked, raising his brow as he allowed his sunglasses to drop to his nose, showing me the perfect view of his eyes…his eyes where baby blue, they looked troubled, tired, exhausted, hungry, miserable…the man looked rough…most of all….scared.

"Stoppable sir," the bald man corrected, coughing.

"Yes…Mr & Mrs Stoppables daughter?" He correctly asked, straightening out his black tie, forcefully pushed his head back, having his sunglasses back in to place where it was hiding his eyes…his emotions…his fears. I stared at him dumbly...what kind of idiotic question was that? Of course I'm her daughter, who else would I be?

"Of course. What's it to you? Did my mum put you to jail long time ago? Boohooo prick," I mocked…what was wrong with me? I never mock! And only now I've started mocking...his smirked disappeared as he walked towards me, my eyes watching his every move. He pulled out a gun from his left hand side where a handgun wallet was sitting and placed it on the tip of my head.

"Don't get mouthy whore. You've heard right? A terrible crisis is about to happen? And there's a rumour that YOUR going to stop it. Am I right? If you know better you'd not fucking mess with the BOSS...let your mother's enemy's daughter deal with it? I'll be watching your move...oh and besides you don't look like her daughter," he said gripping on my now long hair.

"Look at this...your hairs black with tints of green, long and curly, your pale green, you got brown eyes..." He continued. I forcefully looked down and gasped in shocked. He was right, I'm pale green…how?...what the fuck?...that woman in the photograph...I now physically looked like her!

"So what your saying is if I refuse the offer and that is saving the world you'll leave me alone?" I asked raising my left brow in questioning; he nodded his head with a big smile, his hand still gripping my long hair, forcefully tugging it.

"What's your answer?" He asked, threatening me with his gaze, I coughed and allowed the disgusting liquid that was coming from my throat and on to his face. He loosened his grip and wiped his face in hesitation and frustration.

"As flattering as that sounds…NO…NEVER!" I screamed, I struggled loosening my legs from tight ropes but eventually my right foot broke free, I used this as an opportunity and forcefully kicked him in the chest, having him fall back on his knees, as the ropes around my body loosened, I slowly got up and jumped to have the ropes slide off my chest and legs, I looked behind me to still find my hands tied, I cursed underneath my breath, these men knew how to tie ropes! This can not be a joke…this is real assassins wanting to take me out dead or alive.

"Get her Tony!" The blonde screamed at the tall bald, who came running towards me like a football player ready to defend for his grounds, before I allowed him to send me to my death I did a flip backwards, landing behind the chair I was tied on, I relaxed my tied hands behind me rest against a wall while I jumped again and forcefully pushed the chair towards his way, it landed gracefully on his head and smashed in to thousands of wooden pieces. Wow his head must of been strong! I watched as the chair landed on him, having him run in to a wall and fall backwards in pain.

"I'll kill you myself!" The blonde screamed loading his gun, I painfully ripped both my hands from the rope eventually breaking free, cutting the skin lightly. I screamed as I found both my hands covered in green flames, without warning the gun went off, in quick motion I found my hearing sharp as I turned around and ran up on to my wall until I got upside down and landed right behind the man, witnessing the bullet go straight the wall, I pulled the mans scruffy blonde hair, both his feet off the ground, my hands still covered in flames, he eyed me as predatorily eyed him closely, reading his expression, his body language...i could see through the dark shades…this man was indeed scared.

"Who sent you and who told you?" I asked him nicely, knowing he was fearing for his life, he painfully groaned and muttering something under his breath.

"LOUDER!" I screamed in his ear, he muffled a few whimpering sounds before answering, I was merely surprised that among all weakness's with people in general, this mans weakness was his face and hair.

"My boss sent me, you know I actually love you and your family, we're just doing our jobs you know, right? Like we haven't seen our boss! But all he did was give us details via email or telephone and we do the job! Then he gives us our payment via bank accounts! That's all I know! I swear!" He whimpered among his line making it hard for me to hear him.

"Call him," I ordered, letting go of his dirty blonde hair that was slowly ripping from his skin, he quickly slapped his hands over his head, and rubbed the spot where was pulled violently. He removed his shades and sighed in disappointment, shaking his head whilst tears streamed down his face.

"I can't…he'll have us killed if we said the job was un-complete. One thing I know about this man, and that is HE is dangerous…do **not **apprehend him on your own if you choose to go ahead this legacy...its your destiny," he whispered the last part, I stared at him in disbelief…this boss of his he was working for seriously did want me dead…it seems whatever he may be planning he knows I'd intervene and stop him…hence fourth the hired men to wipe me out of the face of the earth.

"_Ring Ring Ring Ring," _his mobile phone went off, he looked at me, his eyes full of fear, his body shivering, his breathing became raspy and quicken, I gave him one last glance before he reached for his blazer pocket and took out a phone, he slowly gained composure and answered it, before I allowed him to talk I took in charge and snatched the phone off him, if this "boss" wants me dead he must do it **himself **not sending other people to do it for him.

"_Did you eliminate the girl like we agreed on?" _a dark yet dangerously mysterious voice asked, his accent very thick and intimidating, I closed my eyes as I heard his voice, trying to get a imagery of the person behind the phone, he had white hair, dark brown eyes, white beard and had rough dark patches around his eyes, he indeed looked very dangerous.

"Why don't you come here your self and wipe me out?" I replied sternly, I heard a glass shatter on the other end of the line…he wasn't shocked, just surprised I happened to injure his men instead, unknowingly to him. I stared at the two men he hired, the blonde middle age man was next to me, his head buried in the palm of his hands, while the other wrestler looking man was still knocked out on the floor.

"_What has happened to my men?" _he asked, I quickly once again and glanced at them both and laughed hysterically.

"What men? They're dead…thought you could kill me?" I asked smiling.

"_Farrah…your lying," _he replied laughing, I could tell the elderly man was probably drinking alcohol.

"Who said I' am Farrah? Who is this Farrah? My name is Nikita Roth. Who the fuck are you to barge in to my house and have your men kill me and find out you've picked the wrong girl?" I shouted over the phone, hearing the man gulped down heavy liquor down his throat.

"_What?" _he screeched hanging up the phone. I returned the phone back to the blonde man who stared at me in horror and disbelief …I gave him a questioning look as he continued staring.

"What the fuck did you do? He won't just be after you but he will also be after both the "Nikita" and you! And to have matters worse he will be after me and tony!" he exclaimed finally, I allowed a sigh escape my lips as I reflected back on the phone call and agreed with him, I mentally slapped myself and quickly gathered up information in my head on what I would be able to do, I reached for my pockets and took out my blackberry curve 8520 and dialled the number I knew could probably help me.

"Hey is Dr Betty Director there? Yeah this is her goddaughter Farrah Stoppable…no I will not hold! Tell her its an emergency and that I have been attacked!...oh really? Give me your name so I can fire your mother fucking ass!...your asking who this is? This is Kim Possible's daughter NOW FUCKING GET MY GODMO- Oh thank god Betty! Yeah…yeah…I know you told me to never call you on your work number…yes mum and dad told me about the crisis, yes I have agreed to live up to the legacy…DON'T HANG UP BECAUSE IT JUST HAPPENED!...oh so now you decide to listen…yeah…yeah they're alive…only two men…one is unconscious and the other is…yeah I accidently knocked him out….oh and Betty I need a full body scan…why? Because I' am pale green, my skin is pale skin, and I have green flames coming out of my fists…what do you mean what did I touch?...come home please…yeah they're at the hospital for a baby scan…yeah they took Kitten too…Okay see you in one second minutes…yeah…yeah love you too Godmother, bye,"

I hung up the phone and allowed a yawn to escape my lips, the man stared at me in questioning, wondering what fate had in store for him right now, I rested my hand on his shoulder and gave him my reassuring smile.

_Bang Bang _

The door banged, I shook my head in disbelief knowing who it was, helicopters being heard at the front of the house, my godmother loves making an entrance, one day, ONE day I will do a bigger and better one than she does. Six men later in black ran inside, behind them my Godmother, she stared at the two men, mostly at the unconscious one, known as Tony.

"Get him to a hospital and guard him, once he awakes bring him back to Global Justice where we can arrest them and have them help us, once I feel they're not who they say they are I will let them go," Betty ordered three the three men, who nodded and took tony away, before hand checking his pulse to see if he was alive. They nodded and took him away, the other three men took the blonde man away, he stared at me before leaving and smiled, not a fake smile, but a real smile, and he didn't need to say anything his smile thanked me for sparing his life. After they all left, I was the only one left in the living room with my Godmother, who eyes me top from bottom, noticing my shoulder length curly hair was up to my lower back, tints of green in them, my skin was pale green, my lips was purple, I grew a inch taller, my nails where long claws, before I had no nails hence from biting them every time I got nervous, I heard Betty let out a sigh.

"Light up the flames," my Godmother ordered, taking out a kimmunicator I knew never proved her theory wrong ever, I stared at her and back at my hands trying to figure out why and how am I meant to have flames lit up in both my palms…I closed my eyes and brought up my fists up to my chest…I heard Betty gasp in shock.

"Tell me EVERYTHING," Betty said to me, with her monotone voice, I growled as I collapsed on the sofa behind me knowing this was going to be a LONG hour of explanation.

**An hour later,**

Betty sighed and sat next to me, the rock in her hand, she said I have now inherited a dangerous power…a woman with the name Shego? Yeah her powers, but mine happens to be the worse kind. She there is only a small chance on me changing back to normal, great…I'm just going to be another college freak in the community…but I wont allow this power to get the better of me.

"What do I do?" I asked my godmother who gave me a hug before placing her right hand on my head, playing with the tinted green and black curls on my hair.

"Well you said to the old man your name was Nikita…you must fight the crisis with the identity of Nikita…not Farrah Stoppable…the woman he will be after is Nikita…your going to have to hide your face when you fight your parents arch-nemesis," she said .

"How?" I asked…I was mildly confused, what did she mean?

"With great powers, comes great responsibility," Betty said, I stared at her knowing she got that quote from the cheesiest superhero film spider-man who hides his identity with a costume…wait…that's it!...costume! I know what to do

"Betty aunt, would you be able to take me home with you tonight? So then I can spend the whole night in the global justice designing a costume…from tonight…Nikita the raven assassin spy is out," I said dramatically...Betty stared at me for a couple of minutes before laughing.

"Your only trying to hide what you did from your parents…but fine…until we can figure out a cure for you, your under my surveillance…we can tell your mum your house was invaded, and we're keeping you with us for training as the crisis is only beginning," Betty demanded.

"Or we can just tell her the truth?" I asked, She shook her head.

"Possibility is your mum will worry a lot than expected and loose her child…and Kitten will be a panther for a week," Betty said, I gulped agreeing with them.

Well the question I asked earlier if whether or not I was ready for the family legacy? To be honest to have powers and be psychic I think I have a shot of justice here. Old man better watch what he's doing.

* * *

><p>The old man grinded his teeth against each other in annoyance…he had the chance to eliminate Farrah stoppable but only to find out she was never the threat….this woman Nikita Roth seemed all new to this game. He noted she was probably very dangerous if she was able to take out two most trustworthy guys. A tall young woman stood before him, dressed in a black jumpsuit similar to Shego's green and black, she had two hand guns on each side of her hips, and bullets wrapped around her neck and wrists in her necklace, she had short chin length dark red hair, chocolate orbs, and was a very slim yet beautiful young woman, she was a very small yet petite and strong willed woman with red chastening red lips. Her beauty could enchant anyone if she was willing to.<p>

"Farrah Stoppable Is out of the question….your comrades have failed apprehending Farrah…but it seems there is a new threat who may stop you and foil the plan you and your parents decided on," the man said coughing up blood…he was stress…tired…annoyed and disgusted…he wanted Possible's child dead…but that has to wait…right now this Nikita girl was the only one holding him back.

"What can I do for you?" the girl replied…her voice was strong yet very sweet, if you could anyone for their opinion they would say she has a resemblance of Shego she sounded exactly like Shego, very strong and in timid, she hid a tear that was straining her eyes…when she heard her first mission was to eliminate Farrah…she couldn't…that was some one whom she grew up with…she didn't want to show up and kill her her best friend who she loves deeply…she sent her two trusted associates Tony and Kevin…they were never spies…she just wanted them to dress as an imposter for Farrah to survive…she badly wanted to see Farrah again…this was why her and her parents agreed to help the old man…just to see Farrah…her anger right now with this Nikita woman was annoying her…she wanted to see Farrah…Not kill this Nikita girl…because of her, her time was being wasted.

"Kill Nikita, I' am counting on you Lightning…This is a good way to prove yourself why I should free your parents," he replied using the young assassins nickname he claimed for her due to the fact she gets her job done as fast as Lightning. When he mentioned on about killing Farrah Stoppable instead of capturing her both Dr Drakken and Shego had refused and he had them both locked away, threatening them both….Shego told her daughter to run but Sophie didn't want to see her parents in vain and agreed on doing whatever he wanted her to. The old man smirked at the offer and made her sign a contract that of she ever disagrees with his plan, and then he'd have full villain permission to kill her parents…

"Yes sir," she said, she walked away the dark room, disappearing beneath the shadows, only the echoing of her boots where made…as the footsteps disappeared he allowed a strong and powerful laugh escape his lips.

* * *

><p>AN

What's going to happen to Farrah?

How will Kim and Ron react to Farrah's sudden change?

Will Farrah and Sophie?

Who is this old man?

Why is Farrah the only one the old man wants dead?

Stay Tune!

I must say guys, this has been my best work so far :D

REVIEW PLEASE! No bad comments or flames. I' m improving on my writing and I appreciate with a review that will help me improve and be free to give me more ideas on bbm! My bbm is 23B629FA or email or just inbox me here on .

Thanks guys


	4. Chapter 4: Enemy Eyes

Chapter 4: Behind the enemy eyes.

* * *

><p>(Sophie's P.O.V)<p>

* * *

><p>I sat on the far end corner of the dark room, the scent was filled with alcohol…I cringed at the smell. This old man is very dangerous, god if my parents were not kept as hostages I would have murdered him by now…I got to say for some one who had been in jail for a very long time; he is very organised and dangerous. I sighed in frustration, as I slowly pulled out a locket which secured a photograph of me and <em>her<em>.

The photograph was taken by my father, the very first day he met her was when we both attended the same kinder garden, she was wearing her favourite green shirt, and I was dressed in an orange dress, we both had our cheeky smiles, her brown eyes glistened under the sunlight, her teeth sparkling white, her faint dimples showing… the first time I smiled in ages in that photograph, my first friend. I had other friends no doubt but for some reason it had felt like she was the only one who understood me, we were best friends for three and a half years and eventually I loved Farrah as my very own sister…I mean I do not know what had made me think she is maybe my long lost sister, but I did. I thought I loved her as a friend but no...it was so much of a sister love…but at the age I was at the time I never knew what the feelings were, only now I have realised I always felt a connection to her like a sister would, we would argue but it mentally and physically feels like we were sisters I mean whenever she gets burnt or physically hurt I was able to flinch and feel her pain that must me some kind of proof of a sisters bond right? she was so small as I was taller than her back then…I giggle at the memory on how she would attempt doing a pout like her mum would but never succeeds but funny enough I achieved it very well…when me and my parents moved away from Middleton I felt dead to be away from my best friend.

The day I was told from the old man about having to eliminate her…was the day I knew I was working for not an ordinary old man but the **devil**.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback <strong>_

_A young girl dressed in a black body suit with faint outlines of blood, with messy red hair, light chocolate coloured orbs, sat impatiently in front of her boss's table, drumming her fingertips on the wooden table, the old man watching her intense stare; he was dressed for the occasion today in a red suit, as red as blood. She found herself staring at the old man, both of them not blinking as the time passed she realised the old man had been toying her, to only see if she was worthy as he expects her to be. She cursed in her mind for having him waste her time; she could have been at home sleeping from an exhausted assassination last night and had no time for childish games. He smiled predatory, her shoulders tensed and she growled angrily, she seriously wanted to kill him...but no...Not yet she would tell herself, she was waiting for that time where he is weak and unharmed to come, so she can wipe his face out of the earth and end the suffering he had done for one and for all. _

"_What is your reason for having me sit here impatiently?" she spat, leaning back on her chair as she frustratingly ran her hand through her smooth red hair. He laughed hysterically in reply…the girl sighed in annoyance knowing the old man always laughed whenever she would encounter his expression. It was a sign of a kill…she worked for him a very long time to know how many different types of laughter the devilish man has. _

"_I got a proposition for you," he replied, smirking as he lingered at her expression. She clenched her jaw tight and screamed inside her head, pleading him to tell her what job he needed her to complete so then she could go home and sleep._

"_Eliminate this girl," he replied seriously, throwing a photograph…it gracefully landed on her lap, she grunted before picking up the photograph, thinking it was another middle-age police officer who was ex-business partners with her current boss but what she witnessed in front of her took her completely of guard. It was a photograph of a young teenage adult; seventeen years old she presumed…she had light brown eyes, shoulder length curly hair, dark circles around her eyes indicating she hadn't slept properly for a very long time, very tanned toned skin, probably a 34C cup breasts, a very curvy yet sporty body, pale black lips beauty spot on her left hand cheek, skinny arms and legs and was maybe 5ft tall she indeed looked beautiful in the assassins eyes…she looked closely to witness a engraved locket being worn around the said girl's neck engraved "Farrah and Sophie" as the assassin read the engraved locket over and over again, she felt her world go in slow motion as she slowly read; "Best friends until the end," along side next to the gothic written locket was a two small faces of two little girls; one that looked exactly like her and the other off the assassin herself...The girl gasped; her eyes widening, as she shockingly stared at the photograph and then her boss…was this Farrah? __**Her Sister Farrah**_…_she hesitantly forced back the tears that was crying out to leak from her deep brown eyes, she definitely felt a connection to this young girl._

"_Her names Farrah Shane Stoppable…daughter of my arch nemesis…Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable…I want this girl dead…in order for me to have you bring the whole world to its terrible doom on my behalf; she needs to be eliminated. That way my plan will succeed. Get it done. You will suffer consequences if she is not dead within a week…your dismissed, you are free to leave." He said in his serious monotone voice, not wanting to continue further. The woman nodded her head as she slowly got up…the picture in the palm of her hands…the old man had mentally answered her question…it is her Farrah…but kill her? Why? She can't do that! That was her friend from years ago! Her sister!_

_**End of flash back **_[Sophie's P.O.V]

* * *

><p>I got in my car, placing the photograph on my lap…I can not kill her…after all these years of not seeing Farrah…how can he do this? How can he make me eliminate her? I can't do it, I just can't. I do not care what happens I can't…but then again my parents…the old man had purposely kept them as hostages in order for me to oblige to his wishes…I' m such a fool…why didn't I just runaway like my mother told me to and asked Global justice for help? <em>That's a coward speaking Sophie. Get the hold of yourself. <em>A little voice in my head snapped. I clutched the picture in the palm of my hands and witnessed on my side mirror unwanted tears streaming down my face…I've become a monster...A killer…God Farrah…you were able to save me a couple of years ago against those bullies…what would you say now if you saw what I was doing? Your sister killing innocent people for the sake of her safety…I sighed before deciding what I would do…I don't and won't allow the old man to lay a finger on Farrah…I'll send two of my bar friends from my favourite place where I relax. I'm sure they can dress up as imposters of A Assassin and just scare Farrah to not go fourth with the crisis and hide in for cover.

* * *

><p><strong>- 24 Hours later –<strong>

"**RING RING" **my telephone rung in my ears. I shot up with my eyes bloodshot. Who could be bloody calling me at this time? I' m tired, go away, leave me alone. It continued ringing as I continued to ignore it and sleep. Eventually I got up to realise it was evening…I slept for a awfully long time. I gave my phone a quick glance before picking it up.

"Hello?" I said, in between yawns; rubbing my eyes.

"_Farrah Shane Stoppable is out of the question. Your men failed and are dead. Nikita Roth is her name. She's new in the game. Eliminate her. Leave Farrah If you have to but __**ELIMINATE **__he come by my office for more information on your mission," _the old man stated on the phone before hanging up. I stared in to space with tears streaming from my eyes; my two friends are dead? All because of some new assassin Nikita? Tony in will vengeance within you and your brothers name.

* * *

><p><strong>In Middleton <strong>(Farrah P.O.V)

* * *

><p><em>Well the question I asked earlier if whether or not I was ready for the family legacy? To be honest to have powers and be psychic I think I have a shot of justice here. Old <em>

_Man better watch what he's doing._

I came down with a big suitcase with all my clothes, books, other personal things I have inside wanting to take with me. Aunt Director even took the liberty to measure my height. I'm 5'9…and I was small before...I was 5'0…now I' m tall like wow. I came down the stairs holding my suitcase on my head, balancing it. I have been strong before but never this invincibly strong, makes me feel emotionally and mentally strong.

"Hurry up! I got the house cleaned before your parents get back. I gave them a call indicating you have to stay with me for training until further notice. They disapprove but I got through to them eventually and what do you think your doing young lady?" my aunt said resting her hand on her hip while the other disconnect the line to her phone, she eyes me from top to bottom, her brows rose in a confused yet questioning manner as she watched me balancing my large suitcase on my head while both my arms were on each side of the case to hold it in place. I smiled broadly before answering.

"Well Aunt Director…I'm balancing with my strong head," I replied. My voice dark and husky, I and Betty stared at each other; blinking at the change tone of my voice, what was this substance doing to my body? It made me pale green and have tints of green in my hair and green generated green flames upon my fists along with my sharp claws.

"Let's go. I know someone who can help us. We're going to have to leave your suitcase in my office at work. We're going straight to Global justice headquarters," my aunt said removing the suitcase from my head and ruffling my hair in the process, but didn't continue seeing I was now as tall as her, she rested both her hands on my shoulder and looked at me with concerning eyes that was filled with fear…but why was my strong auntie Director scared?

"We need to go as soon as possible, your left eye changed from your normal eye colour to green," she replied in a soft whisper, my left I just changed colour? What is going on? Why am I like this? Isn't there a cure for me to be normal again? I lifted my suitcase once again and place my hand in hers before slowly walking outside, the brightness of the sun slowly stinging in my eyes in the process.

"How are we getting there? Teleportation? Knowing now the future at this moment is technology mad," I admitted laughing before she rolled her eyes, wiping a faint tear away from her eyes, thinking I never saw. I was going to ask her on why she was crying but thought against it, maybe when we head home I'll talk to her. To be honest when I'm with my mum and dad I get nervous and scared around them, like I'm not one of the Stoppable, I mean no doubt even if they were not my real parents I still love them for raising me up. But when I look at my aunt Betty Director who's my godmother I see she loves me much more that a goddaughter but as a daughter of her very own…I snapped at my self, this was not the time nor the place to start doubting who my family are. Betty took out her global justice kimmunicator and pressed the red button on the touch screen and miraculously teleported me and her to her office. I dropped my suitcase as I looked around; blue steal looking walls and wallpaper, wooden desk with piles of paperwork and a laptop on standby sitting on her table. I shrugged before placing my suitcase next to her lonely desk before staring at a picture of my auntie and her wife aunt Vivian holding on me as a small toddler; taken at the age of four years old, sparkles in each and every one of our eyes; I smiled at the memory before looking back up to notice Betty on the phone.

"Will, send them in please," Aunt Director said seriously, I took the liberty to sit on her empty chair beside her desk, not wanting to stand up any longer from exhausting, I lifted both my legs and rested them on the desk and rested my hands at the back of my head, while I continued to relax beneath the comfy chairs the two automatic doors to Betty's office opened. And in came in two occupants walking in, side by side a young man and woman. The young man had short brown hair that was spiked up from the top to bottom while he had a long fringe that came across his forehead and covered the tip of his right eye, fair skinned, bright brown eyes; he was wearing a clad in black suit; around his waists he had two strap pockets attached to his belt, laid inside was two guns and strapped around his back was long a gold sharp Chinese Dao sabre, from his height I presumed he was maybe the same height as me maybe 5'9 or 6'0, he had a masculine body like me; a tall young adult man/woman looking for his or her way in life and find out unanswered questions. Standing by his side was a shorter woman with a slim figure that maybe had a height of 5'0; she had aqua bright emerald eyes, had creamy coloured skin, natural shoulder length permed curly brunette hair; which was pulled on to her right hand side in a invisible pony tale. Instead of wearing what the young man wore next to her she wore what I would call casual clothing; she wore skinny jeans and a tight fitted purple top with no weapons. I stared closely at the girl; recognising her…it was Bette Rockwaller my college crush.

"Farrah," Aunt Directorcalled out to me, motioning me to stand up in respects I did and walked in front of the desk standing next to Aunt Director, I watched Bette as her eyes trailed at me from top to bottom, her mouth agape from recognising me…she's probably thinking "yes! Something to tease her about because now Farrah's green," I shook of that thought and looked at the young man next to her. I haven't seen him around before in school; maybe he works full time with Global justice.

"Farrah, this is Doug Darkness," Aunt Director said to me, noticing my gaze to the young man, I smiled and nodded before handing out my right hand for a shake.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Farrah Shane Stoppable," I said huskily, I cleared my throat realising the husky throat, he smiled gently and shook my hand, Doug seems like a nice guy, I'm sure me and him will work fine together with missions, but why is he staring at me like he has seen me before; or has already met me?

"Doug Darkness at your service me and Bette Rockwaller will be working with you and I must say I' m looking forward in to working with you," the young man introduced and explained to me, I smiled and nodded and turned my gaze towards Bette who turned away trying to hide a tint of red from her face…okay? Is she angry with me? or Blushing? I kind of like the fact she's blushing instead of her being angry. I walked over to her and gave her a questioning look.

"Shane?" she asked, I flinched slightly, despite the fact everyone calls me Farrah she's the only one who calls me by my middle name and usually I'd remind her numerous time on how she should name me by my birth name but today I'm allowing her. She's not causing me any harm so why not? I placed my hand on her shoulder as she looked up in to my multi-coloured eyes and thats when witnessed the concern in her eyes? What is she afraid about?

"Yep its me alright," I replied with a sly smile she gently wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me, I jaw dropped as she hugged me…When we broke apart; I raised my brow at her in confusion, we both knew she never got clingy, i guess its werid because we haven't talked for...two years.

"Welcome to the team," Aunt Director answered for me. I turned back to her and looked at Bette and Doug, right he looks like a highly trained fighter while Bette Rockwaller? What can Bette do? I questioned myself.

"Doug Darkness is a highly trained assassin. He is nor good or evil. He just does what he thinks is right. He has worked with us for three years and we trust him. He knows karate, and he is highly skilled with weapons, mostly his blade. He's nineteen years old. He also is up against the old man, the old man killed his parents; hoping to kill Doug in the process but he survived because of us. We took him in and taught him everything we knew. He picked up pretty fast; and Bette Rockwaller…we chose her to help you fight the crisis because she has a mind of criminal, she'll inform you in the latest news and missions to complete, she is also the one who will find a cure for you…she is a teenage scientist who has helped us in numerous of cases and if you and Doug come across any bombs; she is able to defuse them. I know you both had your quarrels with each other in the past but put that behind you. The world is more at stake than the both of you ripping each other's throats, because I swear if I find out in on of the missions you both have been fighting, ease my warning the consequences will **NOT** be nice," Aunt Director replied sternly. I shuddered at the thought, I know my aunt better when it comes to her punishments, and she'll make us do as many push-ups as she wants us to until she's satisfied.

"I'm willing to be friends are you Bette?" I asked her, my voice husky and seductive; she smiled softly at me, her cheeks flushed before nodding.

"We were always friends Farrah...but Yes i'm willing to stop the arguments if you learn to stop causing them," she replied, I was about to replay back an apology instead of indicating who was right or wrong but Bette cut me off again.

"And Shane, before you and Doug go off for your first mission I need to take a few tests from you. Because whatever it is changing you physically there has to be a logical explanation on why the power has chosen you…oh and I took the liberty to design your suit to hide your identity, I heard how you used the name Nikita," Bette said smirking leaving my face flushed with embarrassment; well that was a rather quick news spreading around Global justice. I watched as she started walking away, me and Doug looked at each other not compromising whether we were meant to follow her or stay where we were.

"Erm…let's just stay here," Doug said, me and him shrugged. Within seconds Bette walked back in with a briefcase, she placed it on the table and took out a needle, my smiled turned in to a frown and she pointed it towards me.

"You are NOT stabbing me with that!" I screeched at Bette, jumping on the table and did a back flip finding myself attached to the office window, my aunt stared at me whilst slapping her head against her forehead, my breathing started raspy, I slightly coughed and found myself sliding down on to the floor in pain…what was happening to me? Why is this pain all over my body…before I could get up and question what was happening I found myself in darkness…

* * *

><p>AN well i must say :] i've enjoyed writing this chapter :] my imagination is running very wild :P Oh by the way in the later chapters this story will be rated M due to Over 18' content which will be added soon i think. Depends when i can write them.

sorry for any mistakes by the way ^_^

review!


	5. Chapter 5: Is this love?

Chapter 5: Is this love?

* * *

><p><em>The sun slowly ascended from the east, highlighting the line of the valley hills. It was a huge globe of incandescent light as it tried to pierce the low clouds, turning them into silver nimbus. As the sun rose higher it slowly flooded the valley. The early morning dew on the trees turned to silver globes, the valley grass into a silver carpet. <em>

_Soon the sunlight turned to orange as it climbed higher, the rays slowly spreading across the valley, then to yellow._

_In my bedroom, I slept; a light duvet covered my body. My hair of a tumble on the pillow, my features serene and relaxed, one arm across my body, the other by my side. Slowly the suns now golden light stole towards my bedroom window, then through the glass and spread across the foot of my bed. As the sun climbed higher, the golden ray moved up towards my body and then onto my face._

_My eyes flickered as the sun light fell across. They slowly half opened revealing amber brown eyes behind my thick dark curly lashes. My tongue flickered out and moistened my purple red lips. Slowly I stretched. Pushing back the duvet, I slid out of bed and went to the window and looked out over the sunlit valley, the trees gently swaying in the breeze, the now golden drops of dew sparkling like little jewels on the trees and grass._

_I allowed a sigh escape my lips…today was my day off college, but I knew I would do what I would always do; a tiny thrill coursing through me._

_I went to the shower room, stripped and looked at my reflection in the mirror. A slightly tanned woman with long dark curly hair, gentle but distinctive facial features, strong shoulders, slender arms with long tapering hands reaching past my waist, my thighs in proportion to my body and legs, with slim calves and ankles down to my petite feet._

_I stepped into the shower and cleansed myself thoroughly, feeling the water needles prickling and massaging my body. I dried and returned and dressed casually, ensuring the cloths where almost skin tight._

_I left the town and headed up the ridge road into the country side, the power of the machine surging through me and the sound of the exhaust all but muffled by my helmet. Stretching before me was a winding but narrow road which steadily climbed up out of the valley._

_I had travelled this way before but I felt today drawn to the old house and church where I often sat and thought of many things. Soon in sight came the church, I slowed and making a sudden decision, stopped outside the stone wall by the worn wooden archway leading into the cemetery then on to the church doors._

_I turned off the ignition and dismounted from the machine and took off my leather gloves and placed them of the tank of the bike. I then lifted my tinted visor and removed my helmet. My long dark gently curled hair tumbled free and cascaded down to the middle of my back. Removing the ignition key I placed the solid black gloves and key into the helmet and unzipped my red and black leather jacket, feeling a gentle breeze cooling me. I began to look around at the surrounding area as I had done many times. _

_A sparrow and a blue tit were tugging seeds from a berry bush, swaying in to the breeze in a rhythm. As I stood here watching them feed, only when I felt a splash on the palm of my hand did I realise there was tears coursing down my cheeks, I cuffed them impatiently away. _

"_Stupid girl what do you have to cry about," I asked myself sternly; inwardly I knew. _

_A heavenly waft lilac enveloped her from somewhere in the church grounds came the sweet song of a blackbird; before I knew it, I had entered into the grounds and was walking towards the church. I was not of this faith or creed but I had studied various religions and had come to my own conclusions regarding them. I did not want to dwell on this as it made me feel uncomfortable and looked about. _

_In between the shrubbery I caught a glimpse of the graveyard, not something a lot of people would like I would mused, but it didn't bother me. I crossed the grass towards and stepped through the shrubbery, sunlight slanted through the trees, stippling the pathway ahead, I stepped through. On either side wonky headstones lurched and leaned. I squinted at an inscription, barely able to make out the lettering beneath the furry coating of moss. "Elsie Ainsworth, spinster of this parish, 1742 – 18009," the writing read in italic bold I had a image of what the young person would of looked like with nimble fingers._

"_Hello Elsie, I wonder what sort of life you had, must have been hard but a happy one too I hope," I thought. On another grave I saw faded spring flowers drooping over a green plastic flutes. They looked sad and I stopped and removed them, spotting a bin by the fence from the corner of my eyes I carefully walked towards it and dropped them in._

_As I turned to rejoin the path, I was startled to see a teenage girl with bright blue ocean sea eyes, beautiful black hair with hints of red in them, crouching by a nearby spot, instantly I regretted my blundering invasion of this private moment and glanced around, looking for an alternative route back. With no other way, I began to tiptoe past, apologising as I went; the girl shot me a watery smile that made me stop in my tracks and admire her beauty._

"_It's ok. I really should stop coming anyway. It's not like it does me any good," the girl said looking up towards me who paused in my steps, troubled by the defeated tone, my gaze was drawn to the gleaming white headstone, "Kasy Sangster, 1989 – 2010," the headstone read in pure blissful handwriting. The poor girl only had been 21 when she had died. The breeze ruffled the girl's fair shoulder length black hair, it made me catch my breath, I had already noted the pale deep blue ocean looking eyes, the slim curvy body. Seeing the girl's well up with tears, shattered my heart in pieces. _

"_I don't mean to intrude, but is there anything I can do?" I offered, retracing my tracks._

"_Not unless you can raise the dead," the girl said bitterly; she looked up directly into my deep brown eyes to see the hurt look washing up my tall slim tomboy build. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, but this whole thing makes me so mad. What is the sense in her lying in the stone cold ground? What possible reaction can there be for that?" she continued as she apologised to me._

"_Was Kasy someone close to your heart? A girlfriend?" I asked, the girl nodded in response._

"_We were actually together for a year, when she first became ill she often had headaches but then they started to get so bad they made her sick, finally her mum and I managed to get her to see a doctor. After a CT scan she was diagnosed with lymphoma cancer,"_

"_They couldn't operate?" she can not be more than 17 I thought, yet I knew the medical terms. _

"_By then it was too far gone" the girl replied, there was resentment in the words I could well imagine the frustration. For I was experiencing a similar situation and emotions, sitting here alongside her cousins grave thinking back to all the times she had urged her to seek help, being told not to fuss, to leave her be._

"_It makes me angry that someone so young and full of life should die like that. These religious people tell us its all part of life's plan, that she is in heaven now and out of the pain, but no one can tell me why she needed to be in pain in the first place," She gave the soil a tormented thump. I dropped to my knees; crouching next to the young girl and placed my hand on top of the girls cold palm, I gently took the girls cold pale hands and caressed it, giving her a soft nod in understanding._

"_I' am not the person to answer that, but if you ask me, I don't think there is any 'plan' no one is to blame, its just one of those awful things that happens sometimes, but at the end of the day we got to hold on and fight of the pain life will throw at us, we just have to carry on as best as we can and remember the good things that a person brought in to our lives, that way they live on in our hearts and memories," I murmured only so the beautiful girl next to me could hear my words, my voice sounding husky and caring. The girl turned to face me, emotions flitting across her features like shadows across a field. _

"_That's what I think too, but sometimes I feel so empty inside." She replied, staring at me questioningly; I nodded, settling myself more comfortably on the ground._

"_Tell me about Kasy. What sort of a person was she?" I asked as the girl threw her head and gave a beautiful laugh. _

"_Oh, Kasy was a real case. Funny, witty, always 'up' being around her made you feel good," the girl replied smiling a little…a first real smile. Not a fake one she would maybe usually put up._

"_It's a rare gift. Where did you meet?" I asked smiling._

"_At the Sorrento, the Italian restaurant where I work part time, I'm a waitress there and Kasy was a trainee chef; a brilliant one too." She replied _

"_I think we all have all those cookery shows to thank that for, don't you? They really raised the profile of cooking," I said; chuckling in between my words…I do watch cooking shows on television when I found or find myself bored. _

"_You're right. That is exactly where she got the idea, didn't you gorgeous?" She reached out and gave the grave an affectionate pat._

"_Thank you, this is the first time I won't be going away from here feeling low," she said clambering to her feet and dusting off her jeans._

"_I didn't do anything," I protested._

"_it's more what you said, and talking about Kasy helped too…although her mum can't yet…she finds it too painful," the girl answered, taking my hand in to her small petite fingers._

"_Well, then I'm glad…any ways by the way; My name is Farrah Shane Stoppable, What is yours?" I asked her, staring in to her beautiful blue eyes that froze me in my steps…she smiled a real smile for the first time before leaning in and giving me a peck on my lips._

"_We'll meet again, but not in your vision of dreams…but in reality," she replied flushing, I raised my brows in questioning not understanding what she had meant before I found my legs slowly disintegrating right before my eyes, she allowed a tear to fall upon her eyes, the left side of my body slowly disappearing in to darkness…I tried to grab her before this whirlwind swallowed me up to darkness of madness…._

* * *

><p>"Shane,"<p>

"Shane,"

"Shane,"

"Shane"

"Shane! Wake up," I heard a voice scream at me, in an instant I shot up from where I was and scanned the room, water tracing down from my head to my cheeks…I was sweating…that was all a dream? That girl? Sophie? My eyes shot up; scanning the room…I was lying down on a cold metal bed that happened to be heated up from my body temperature, the room had computers surrounded everywhere, noises were heard in the distance, I allowed a slight yawn to escape my lips as I stared around the dark room I was left in…black wall papers, computers plugged in everywhere…I buried my face in the palm of my hands in frustration…I was confused…very confused…what was this dream?

"Shane? You ok?" a sweet angelic voice asked me, I nodded my head knowing who exactly it was…Bette…who I thought I had a crush on, seems like I don't, was just a silly crush…we are friends…nothing more. The amount of arguments me and her got into two years ago, hated words was shared, a oath of never seeing each other again was made…but look now, we're force to work with each other to fight this terrible crisis…you know after I lost my best friend I started doing unbelievable things that no one would thought a Stoppable would do…don't blame me….I feel like an outcast…I would calm myself with a cigarette or a couple of drinks with the …obviously without my parents knowing…I mean I would be grounded for life if they found out I've been drinking and smoking to hide away my depression of loosing Sophie..

"I need to be alone for a while," I replied to her sternly, leaving the room without waiting for a reply; clearly not wanting to be followed…as I walked out the door, through the dark hall way I realised I was probably out unconscious for the whole day since I've been here…what was this pain I was feeling? I need to think, I need to get out of here…but before that I must see if everyone is asleep…obviously Bette is awake due to the fact she was just in the room I was. I shrugged off all my unanswered questioned and allowed my legs to drag me anywhere…as my thoughts lingered else where…

* * *

><p>I found myself in the country side…exactly where I was in my dream…it was very dark but I had to take a look of the scenery ands look more into this vision…everything felt…real…I turned towards the church and slowly followed the ghostly tracks to where my dreams of parking my motorcycle was. I stood there bathed under the mood light looking down into the town nestling in the valley, my thoughts churning images and self analysis; I breathed slowly knowing this would send a message to my brain that there is no danger and it can switch off my "fright or fight" response. I slowly gained control and began to relax…I was definitely gambling with love and death.<p>

We were both young when we first met, we were at the beach…just me and my parents…I ran from the ice cream van where they were getting themselves some and that's when I saw you...I saw the lights, the ball gowns as you saw me making my way through the crowds as we both said hello…little did we both know you was Juliet…and the Romeo you was looking for was all along me…I was caught throwing pebbles at your window as I heard your mum shouted stay away from Juliet and you were crying on your staircase begging your mum not to hurt me…what I'm feeling is confusing….I love you? For the love of god why do hormones suck? I miss you terribly Sophie…why did you leave without saying a word? You've left me broken and confused! I thought I was in love with Bette but it turned out it was a rebound! My only love is you! What the hell…what's going on…I need to see you again…find you…I don't care whatever it takes. As along as I find you…even if that means me gambling with death. Nothing matters more than me seeing you again and protecting you like I always did…you probably don't know this but I have your name tattooed across my back with a picture of you on my lower back…Sophie if your out there some where…I'm coming…I'll find you and free you from whatever it is that is keeping you in to the darkness…Wait for me.

* * *

><p>This chapter was on how Farrah feels for Sophie. In the next chapter you will see the feelings Sophie has...as you can see she previously stated how she thinks she loves Farrah as a sister...but she slowly finds herself lying..truth is shes deeply in love with her bestfriend...but how can she show it when the old man wants her dead? anyways review!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Trailer for next chapter.<strong>

**"You will kill her whether you like it or not!" the old man protested in defense, he growled in anger..I backed away in defense and pulled out my hand gun that was in my secret pocket of my suit.**

**"Over my dead body," A husky voice echoed, I twilrled around to find a tall woman; with long curly black hair with tints of green, pale green skin...and her eyes...one of her eyes was amber brown whilst the other was bright emerald...her lips was purple...body very masculine. She wore a dark green tight-fitted suit. A black skinny fitted trousers, black shirt, green tie, and wore a high knee length boots...My jaw dropped when my eyes found its place to her chest where a familar necklace was worn...Farrah...is that you? what the hell happened to you? Are you my prince in shining armour?...**

**"Who the fuck are you? mind your own business!" the old man roared.**

**"Its a shame you forgot me already...sending your men to the wrong fucking address...pffft and i thought you was 'deadly' your not that dangerous...just another low right barstard who wants to find pleasure in wiping out my par-...Farrah's parents," the girl replied back in a husky tone with venom inbetween her voice...Was this Nikita? the assassin who killed my friends? or Farrah? wait...she's wearing the necklace...she must of killed Farrah and then killed my friends...and stole that necklace from her dead body as a ****Souvenir. I gritted my teeth in anger as i mentally kicked myself...I turned my hand gun towards the young woman standing in front of me and allowed the trigger to go off...**

_**"Sophie!" **_**A voice echoed painfully...stopping me in my tracks...no...I fell on my knees...cradling my head in my hands...**

* * *

><p>STAY TUNE FOR MORE IF YOU LOVE THIS STORY :D<p> 


End file.
